RWBY Christmas 2015 Edition
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Pranks, Christmas Dinners, and Shipping. Hope people can survive. This is old, posting to give myself time to work on a new one. Disclaimer, I don't own RWBY all rights belong to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. I have no idea how this will turn out, I forgot to preread so please keep that in mind, I hope you enjoy this ridiculousness I call writing! Sugestive Themes.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas one-shot: Blake and Yang

[Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY and all source material belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth]

Downtown Vale

Yang

 _You have to understand, normally I don't freak out over things like Christmas gifts and things. Then again normally I'm more prepared and have a gift long before Christmas Eve_. I run down the mall leaving a trail of destruction behind me as I charge into the nearest book shop. It's the third I've tried in as many hours, _God I hope they have it_.

The shopkeeper looks at me with a faint smile on his face as I get to the front of the line. He looks about for a second trying to figure what I'm purchasing.

"And… What will you be purchasing today?" the shopkeeper asks. I return the faint smile with one of my own before answering.

"Well I was… ah… wondering if you had a specific book?"

"Is it part of a series? Or a single book?" he questions. I lean in so I can speak quieter and avoid the prying eyes of the people behind me in line. _I know so unlike me to be embarrassed about buying a book, even if it was part of_ that _series that Blake likes so much_.

"Well that's the thing… it's kind of a…" I trail off as I whisper the words.

"Oh… It's one of _those_ series isn't it?" the shopkeeper asks back. He smiles wryly at me before turning and leaning down to a book shelf well out of my sightline. "Can you tell me which one you are looking for and the first word of the title?"

"Newest one, I can't remember which one that is. Ninjas," I answer his question. He turns around and shakes his head after looking for maybe a minute of two.

"Sorry but I don't have any more copies, it would appear you're not the only one looking for it. I won't be getting a new shipment until after the holiday, I'm truly sorry."

"Uhhh…" I groan. He gives me a sad look and looks down again.

"I wish you luck," he tells me as I walk back out of the store and glance right and left before remembering where the next book store is. _I really need to find that book before dinner and have it wrapped. Oh why did I have to screw myself so horribly_.

Three Hours Earlier

"So Yang what are you getting Blake for Christmas?" Ruby asks sitting on her and Weiss' bed while her partner no doubt was helping Blake set up for the dinner Team RWBY had decided to host for all of their friends.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Ruby gives me a look that says she's on to me, _Damn that Ice Queen she's rubbing off on Ruby. Literally! Haha._

 _Come on Yang get your head in order and focus!_

"Sis what are you trying to pull? I know for a fact that you haven't hidden a black wrapped present yet. Just as well I should warn you that if you give yourself as a present again Weiss and Blake will both draw and quarter you," Ruby explains. I groan loudly. Ruby only sighs and give me a tut-tut look.

"Yang go get Blake a book. Now before they come back and see you and you won't be able to get away," Ruby commands me.

"But…"

"Yang I swear if I have to stop Weiss from drawing and quartering or skewering you with _Myrtenaster_ again I'll be forced to lop a part of you off with _Crescent Rose_ , or maybe I'll just shoot you… Either way go get the freakin book," Ruby says angrily.

"Since when do you…" I'm cut off by the sound of _Crescent Rose_ unfolding into her full beauty, or _blooming_ one might say. I stop snickering though when the weapon's high caliber sniper rifle points at my head. Without another word I shoot off out of the dorm room before Ruby decides to emphasize her thoughts with a bang. _Yang! Damn it! Get a hold of yourself!_

Present Time

RWBY's Dorm Room

Blake

 _Where has that girl gone? I swear I give a couple minutes of alone time and what does she do? She runs off for whatever reason_. I walk into our shared dorm room and look over at Ruby sitting drawing, on Weiss' pillow no less.

"You know Weiss is starting to wonder why her pillow smells more like roses," I tell the younger girl. Ruby just shakes her head rubbing her rose smelling hair all over the pillow. She gives me a look that says she doesn't care.

"I know for a fact that Weiss loves the Rose scent I wear Blake. So I fully intend to stay right where I am and not move unless she makes me," Ruby tells me. I smile at the thought of the heiress trying to get Ruby to move. I lay down on Yang and I's shared bed and pick up one of my romance novels.

Ruby coughs just as I start to read and I look over at the other girl who is staring at me intently. I can sense the energy building in the eighteen year old as she waits for me to respond. With a shake of my head I place my novel back down knowing that once Ruby has set her mind nothing can stop her and I'll never get a chance to read.

"Yes Ruby?" I ask. Ruby smiles at me and places her sketch pad down and jumps off her bed and comes over to me. The puppy dog eyes look at me pleadingly.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" the younger girl asks. I look at Ruby, trying my best to keep her puppy dog eyes from getting to me.

"Ruby," I begin sternly. "I'm not going to tell you what I got you, and if you keep this up I'll tell Weiss. You know how Weiss gets about these things, she barely tolerates some holidays as it is, would you really risk the one holiday she likes?"

Ruby gives me a kicked puppy look for a second before sulking back to her and Weiss' bed and grabbing up her sketch pad. An explosive sigh and sound of the springs in the bed groaning later Ruby is back to drawing whatever she'd been working on earlier. _That was relatively easy, maybe I was too hard? Or maybe Ruby's hiding something? But what would Ruby have to hide?_ I pick up my novel and try to read but the last thought sticks in my head and I can't comprehend the words I'm reading with my thoughts running wild.

Downtown Vale

T-minus Two Hours to Team Dinner

Yang

 _This is my last shot; there are no more bookstores I have time to go to. If I don't find something here I'll have to figure out another gift, and I don't really have time for that either. I still have to wait for the airship, take the ride back to Beacon, be there at least fifteen minutes before dinner, and I still have to wrap Blake's present. Oh God what did I do? Why did I push this off for so long? I knew Weiss didn't want to be kicked out of the room, but I didn't think that through. Oh what am I going to do if this bookstore doesn't have it?_ At this point I've lost any pretense of being embarrassed over what I'm trying to buy and as soon as I enter I charge up to the information desk without a care for who I knock over in the process.

"Do you have the third book in the _Ninjas of Love_ series?" I growl the question at the desk attendant. She turns scared out of her wits by my sudden arrival.

"I can check really quickly, but the store is going to close shortly," she tells me. I don't even have any energy left to be angry.

"Please, please be quick about it. I don't know how I forgot but really if I don't get this my girlfriend is going to absolutely kill me. I'm not kidding they'll probably find my body somewhere out in the middle of the forest," I explain sadly. The attendant smiles at me with a look that says she knows the pain.

"I'll find it, if there's one thing I know it's a significant other's scorn. I hope you haven't pushed a line, there really isn't anyway to recover from that," she tells me. I nod thankfully to her as she comes out from behind the desk and goes through a door into a back area.

After standing there for a couple of minutes she comes back out with one copy of the book in her hands. Her grin is as wide as my smile at the sight of the book.

"Your girlfriend has some… different… tastes to say the least, but here it is. Would you like it giftwrapped?" the attendant asks.

"If you can wrap it in black yes," I answer her question. She nods and goes back behind the counter and starts wrapping the book up. The attendant turns and places the book on the counter for me.

"That'll be twenty-five lien please, and would you like a gift receipt?" she asks. I shake my head at the gift receipt as I pull out a twenty-five lien note from my wallet.

"You are a life saver thank you so much, here's another five lien for all the help you've been and for gift wrapping it," I tell her as I hand her the five lien note. The attendant smiles and takes the money from me before pushing the book the rest of the way over to me.

"Thank you for the tip, I wish you luck with your girlfriend," the attendant waves as I grab the book up and walk out of the store. _I did it! Shit I need something to go with the book. Blake likes Tuna, where the Hell was that grocery store again?_

Beacon Dining Hall

T-minus thirty minutes to Team Dinner

Blake

 _Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! Yang knows how Weiss gets about things like dinners. She wants everything perfect and my girlfriend can clean up well, given enough time, and thirty minutes was definitely pushing that time frame even for her_. I look over at all the plates and silver ware making sure they are organized properly, even though Weiss has already checked five times. _I swear if Ruby hadn't pulled that girl away from all of this I would have been forced to tape her mouth shut and tie her to her chair_. I look to confirm that everyone has napkins and drinks before heading back into the kitchen.

I check that the platters of food are still warm and ready. I go to pick one up when in a flurry of rose petals every single one of the platters just disappears into rose petals and smile slyly as I look at an enraged Weiss trying to slow Ruby down as the platters are set with immense care, but the floor is now covered in Rose petals. _Rose petals, literally. Oh what has Yang done to you woman, get a hold of yourself_. Funny thing is, I don't know if I want to.

I step back out the kitchen, Ruby having accomplished the task I had set out to do. Weiss still seems flustered but has helped her girlfriend unruffle her dress and sit down in her chair properly. I smile as Ruby sits there shaking like the ball of energy she is. Weiss takes the seat next to Ruby and I sit down across from the two as Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren take their respective seats and we wait for Yang to show up.

Team RWBY's Dorm Room

T-minus negative ten minutes to Team Dinner

Yang

 _Weiss is going to kill me_ , I think to myself as I finish getting my dress on and slip into heels. I place the present beneath my sister's bed and quickly apply some make up in the bathroom before grabbing my scroll and shutting the dorm room behind me. My heels click against the stone as I make it outside and run as fast as I can in the shoes to the dining hall.

I open the main doors to see everyone has already started eating as I wince in pain as my feet shout at me to stop walking. I get to my seat without incident, but as soon as I sit down Weiss glares at me from across the table.

"Six o'clock means six o'clock Xiao Long," Weiss states. I groan as I pick up some of the brisket and put it on my plate. I'm about to dig in when Blake gives me a look from my right. Looking over I notice her tapping the salad plate, I turn and look at everyone else's empty salad plates and take the hint. With a slight grumble I pick up a salad and eat the greens my girlfriend made such a fuss over, or what is the equivalent of Blake making a fuss.

By the time I've finished my salad everyone has started talking again and it's just like any other dinner we have with each other. I smile over at Weiss and Ruby's antics as Ruby tries to get Weiss to let her have a whole platter of cookies to herself and Weiss continuing to deny her. Down the table Jaune making a joke which Pyrrha is nicely laughing at, and Nora is telling a story to anyone who will listen with Ren interjecting every once in a while. A smile breaks across my face as I turn to my Kittycat. _Oh I wouldn't give this up for the world_.

Team RWBY's Dorm Room

One Hour Later

Blake

I look over at Yang as the tornado of Rose petals hands out each of the presents to the correct people. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren are sitting around the room on the floor next to their significant others. The tornado stops next to Weiss as the other girl is handed her last present.

"Who goes first?" Ruby asks, everyone looks at the youngest person in the room, her. "Yay!"

Ruby picks up her present from Jaune and rips the wrapping paper off in an instant and smiles at the weapon polish in her hands. She is almost ecstatic as she runs over hugs Jaune and then goes back and Weiss puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving again. Weiss than opens her own present, purposely taking her time and driving Ruby nuts. Ruby's partner smiles at the collection of dust that Jaune had no doubt asked Ruby to help him find. I go next taking the wrapping off of the box, which when opened revealed a package of Smoked Salmon. The smile that creeps across my face, no matter how small, is genuine.

The rest of present opening with Team JNPR goes by in a blur and I don't even notice it when Jaune and everyone else leaves once we had finished all of the presents between the two groups. I look up and see Yang standing in front of me with a beautifully wrapped package and a package of Salmon.

"Really Yang?" I question the girl with a smirk on face as I look at the package. I take it from her and look over at Ruby and Weiss who off in their own little world while we open presents from our partners. Turning back to Yang I sit down next to her on our bed and slowly open the package until I'm sitting there starring at _Ninjas of Love 3_. I smile and hug Yang.

"Where did you find this?" I question her. "I've been looking for it everywhere. Every bookstore was out, completely out every time I went. I couldn't find it."

I wrap Yang in the biggest hug as she smiles dumbly. She releases me and goes and picks up the present I had wrapped for her in gold. She sits down next to me and tears off the wrapping paper in an instant, almost as fast as Ruby. When I see those lilac eyes notice the golden and black scarf in the box.

"Blake you didn't?" Yang questions. I smile at her, ever since she lost her first scarf during the fight with Cinder Yang hadn't replaced it. I thought if anyone should because Yang wouldn't, it should be me.

"I hope you like it, I know it isn't your orange that you had before, but… considering our relationship… I thought… you know you might… might…" I trail off as Yang wraps me in one of her back crushing bear hugs.

"It's great and I love it, just like I love you," she whispers in my ear. I smile and nestle my head into her. _If only it could stay like this forever_.

"So Blake how'd you like you present?" Ruby shouts out to me even though we're just across the room. I don't think much of it and would've ignored it if I hadn't Weiss snickering. I turn and look over at the two lovers only to see Ruby lose it and laugh while Weiss finally joined in and laughed just as uncontrollably. I round on them forcing myself out of Yang's grasp, not an easy task, and cross the room.

"What did you do?" I hiss at the two giggling women. Weiss smiles, she opens her mouth to say something and just can't because she immediately starts laughing. Ruby finally calms down and takes a look at Yang.

"So sis? You still have those pictures from when Weiss and I got together?" Ruby asks with a smirk growing into a smile.

"What did you do?" I ask the smiling girl while her partner finally gets her laughing under control.

"Well we might have something to finally take away that crushing blackmail Yang and you have had on us for the past year and a half. Oh and we might have something Yang most definitely doesn't want you to find out about Blake if she doesn't give it to us," Ruby explains to her older sister.

Yang sits there starring at her sister trying to find the words to speak. Eventually she stands up and realizes something.

"You didn't!" Yang shouts at Weiss and Ruby. My head starts to spin as I try and process what is happening.

"Give us the photos. Now and no one will ever have to know what happened today," Weiss commands. Yang looks from each girl and back again.

"I take it back. Weiss b-break up wi-with Ruby right now! You are evil, you've rubbed off on Ruby too much. You two can't date any more. It's not allowed… no-not… a-a-allo… allowed!" Yang stammers out stamping her foot like a child to emphasize her point.

"Well you see I'd do that but we have something you need to get rid of, so you will hand over the photos and Blake will confirm the destruction of any copies. Otherwise you're not going to have a very pleasant Christmas," Ruby commands wickedly. I have to admit something about the way Ruby was speaking was very much Weiss and it was destroying Yang, which is something I had never seen before.

Sighing in defeat Yang goes into a drawer and picks up the photos and hands it to Ruby and Weiss. She points to her scroll and the computer on our desk. I go over and delete the photos for her.

"They're all gone, please just give it to me. I have no idea when you became so devious Ruby, and I can't believe you actually pulled one over on me, but give it to me," Yang says exasperatedly. I watch as Ruby pulls out a receipt from her pocket and hands it to her sister.

"Will someone please tell me what happened?" I ask.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, right now can we please go to sleep?" Yang begs me. I begin to shake my head but one look at a very tired Ruby and Weiss I agree.

We all slip into bed and Weiss nicely turns out the lights, the next thing I know I'm cuddled up in Yang's warm and crushing embrace. I fall asleep nestled into her arms like a cat.

Team RWBY's Dorm Room

The Next Morning

Yang

 _What the Hell am I going to do? How do I tell her that I just bought her present yesterday and I was just lucky that there was a copy of the book? Wait! I need to talk to Ruby, she'll help me and this is the one morning she wakes up early, much to Weiss' chagrin_. I look over my sleeping girlfriend to see Ruby slowly pushing herself up, and for once trying to avoid waking Weiss. Following suit I try not to stir the woman beside me as I stand and follow Ruby out the door into the hallway.

I follow Ruby all the way to the dining hall where she proceeds to start cooking. I knock on the door as I enter so as not to alarm my sister. Ruby turns and smiles, a bowl of pancake batter half mixed in her hands.

"What's up Sis?" Ruby says as she continues to stir. I smile back at her, _no matter how many changes Weiss makes, no matter how much better of a person Ruby may become because of them Ruby will always be Ruby_.

"I need to talk to you…" I tell her. She gives me a serious look, one that most definitely Weiss taught her.

"What's up Yang? You have to talk to me if you want me to help you," Ruby tells me. I smile at her and step closer hugging her tightly while the pancakes simmer on the griddle.

"I know what you have on me. It's the fact that I bought Blake's present last and I bet you also know that I have to tell her, but I don't know how," I state. Ruby gives me that big adorable smile she's had since she was a kid.

"So you came to the girl who basically wrote the book on how to break bad news to her partner?" she says quizzically to me. I groan and nod my head, _ever since Weiss had gotten a hold on Ruby it had become apparent that she'd been helping Ruby to be more self-confident. Now this isn't me saying that's a bad thing, but Ruby has definitely assimilated some of the heiress' pride and every once in a while it was just as insufferable as Weiss herself_.

"Ruby I know Weiss has asked you to be more self-confident and assertive, but please just help a big sis out without too much?" I ask. Ruby gives me that smile again.

"See… if I did that though I'd be giving up a great chance for some payback… but I guess I can tone it down, a bit,… for you."

"Thank you," I whisper. Ruby nods and flips the pancakes.

"So how bad of fallout we talkin' about? Because the amount of fallout changes how to go about telling her," Ruby asks. She takes the pancakes off of the griddle and pours out more, chocolate chips and strawberries in about five of them. I smile at the extra ingredients before noticing that there's a couple with just chocolate chips. _Weiss you really do have a keeper here, I still can't believe those two are together_.

"If I had to guess… probably no sex for at least a month and most definitely an ear full. I might even get hit and not in a…"

"Stop. Stop. Stop. I do not. Want. To. Hear. It. I never want to hear it Yang. If there is anything I _never_ want to hear about it is your sex life. It's bad enough I know _when_ it's happening I don't need to know _what_ is happening," Ruby growls as she flips the pancakes.

"Alright I get it… jeez just calm down will ya. I won't talk about it anymore, but fact is I need help," I tell her. She nods and calms down as she checks the pancakes and puts them onto plates again.

"Well breakfast is ready, but for your help. We have a couple of options here. One you can continue on the path you're on and wait for her to find out and make your punishment ten times worse. Two you tell her after breakfast and presents and just get it over with and you take your punishment. Three you never say a word and hide it as meticulously as possible and hope Blake never thinks about what Weiss and I said last night. Take option one Yang it'll be easiest and you won't have as many problems in the end," Ruby tells me frankly.

"Ruby I don't know what Weiss did to you, but seriously you've gotten much better at things like this. I love you and you're the best sis in the whole world," I tell her wrapping her in another hug. I start to walk out before I hear Ruby's hrmpf. Turning around I see the problem, and with a groan I go over and pick up the other plates.

We get up to the room and are greeted by Weiss sitting up in bed and Blake talking with her sitting on Weiss and Ruby's bed.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Team RWBY's Dorm Room

Blake

The door opens and I turn to look at Yang holding two plates of pancakes with sides of fruit. I smile sadly when I see her, my mind still racing after the conversation with Weiss. _I'm glad Weiss told me despite not wanting to, but Yang still has a chance and if she doesn't cough up after presents we are going to have a talk_.

Ruby and Yang set down the plates on the tiny bed trays we purchased for the year and bring them over. Yang gives me an expectant look and a frown, that is of courses until I move back over to our bed and she can set the tray down over me. Yang hands me the syrup and I pour it lightly over the warm pancakes, butter still melting into them. Holding off a second before taking a bite I look at Yang as she gets her own breakfast and plops down next to me.

Before Yang can say a word I start eating and I smile as the delicious food explodes with maple syrup in my mouth. I eat nicely cut bites as opposed to my partner who is devouring her breakfast. _Of course that woman eats like she fights_ , I think to myself. We finish the food and Ruby, now high on sugar, suggest we get down to exchanging presents between each other finish the gift giving we had started last night. With a smile Yang pulls me off of our bed and onto the floor to begin. I look over at Weiss and watch her sit down before Ruby shoots around leaving Rose petals scattered across our room, though she does a good job and in seconds the remaining eight presents are quickly in the position of their owners.

The rest of the unwrapping is a mess to me, one that I'm not focused on while my problem with Yang occupies all of my attention. When it ends Ruby and Weiss start talking to each other again and I look over at Yang. Shifting in her seat my girlfriend grabs me by the wrist and pulls me out into the hallway and to the most secluded spot she can find.

"What happened that's so bad you don't want to talk about it?" I ask. "A-are you cheating on me?"

The minute I utter the words I get a reaction. Yang pulls me close nearly crushing every bone in my body as she denies the idea of being with somebody else.

"I'll tell you what happened, but please promise not to kill me," Yang begs. I give her my look which says no promises but the other girl continues regardless. "I forgot to buy your present until yesterday, and that's why I was late and why I've been acting funny."

I look at the blonde beauty beside me, her lilac eyes shine with shame as she turns away from me. I smile and wrap my arm around her pulling her close to me and I start to laugh.

"This is what has been causing you so much grief? You know Weiss told me that this was all just a prank, you know that right?" I tell her. Yang gazes upon me in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Yang asks.

"Weiss and Ruby knew you'd forgotten so they reserved the book for pick up by you. Weiss had it calculated to a T. She had Ruby remind you about it at just the right moment so that you wouldn't be able to find the book until the last minute and then think you were hopelessly lost. You were supposed to show up late to the dinner, raising Weiss' ire and making you think this was real. When we exchanged presents they were watching waiting to see if you'd tell me on your own. They got the pictures back so that you couldn't blackmail them anymore, and over something as stupid as forgetting to buy my Christmas present until Christmas Eve. Yang you got played by your sister and her girlfriend, hardcore," I explain everything to her. With a smile I drag a still shocked yang back into the room where Weiss and Ruby are laughing their asses off at Yang's stupidity.

It'd be another week before Yang even spoke to the other two when she didn't have to, and it would take another two for her to stop being a sore loser. Well two more weeks and the threat of losing sex privileges. In honesty I have no idea how Ruby and Weiss plan on topping that if they get the job of messing with Yang again next year…


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas one-shot: Weiss and Ruby

[Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY and all source material belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth]

Team RWBY's Dorm Room

Ruby

It's been working perfectly so far and I can't help but sketch my sister's face as she runs out the door. The smile creeping across my face is too hard to control and I just let it cross my face as I keep sketching Yang. _I know I should feel horrible about pranking Yang like this, but seriously she had it coming considering she decided during our second year to start an annual Christmas prank. This prank led to Weiss and I being her targets for two years in a row, now that we were together though and Yang had blackmail she'd stopped the practice. Blake disagreed and thought we should do a raffle, to see which couple would have the glory of pranking someone. Though it was decided Blake would be exempt this year and would 'randomly' select someone. Weiss and I had been drawn, so naturally Blake decided the blackmail should end and told us we'd be pranking Yang. Oh who am I kidding I hate doing this, but Weiss and I aren't going overboard, just enough to get the photos and still get Yang, and that's all_.

A tap on my shoulder brings me back and I look over at Weiss, her smile telling me that it was time to help her in the kitchen. Weiss had planned the whole thing timing it all so that she could have some alone time throughout the operation to be with me. I had no idea what she planned, but I figured it meant making out or something. Much to my disappointment Weiss pulls me into the kitchen and points over at the garlic bread and pasta sauce pan.

"Weissssss," I groan. "I thought we were going to make out, not actually cook something."

"Well if you do what I tell you to and there's some time before we have to go get the receipt then maybe we can cuddle or something, but first we need to get the garlic bread made and in the oven, as well the pasta sauce needs to be made. I'm not even going to let you make any jokes either, you're the best cook for Italian food and sweets we have, which is why after you're finished with the pasta and garlic bread I'm going to help you bake the cake and cookies for dessert," Weiss commands. My groan turns into a smile at the idea of baking so I decide to hop to it. _Weiss may not think she's all that when it comes to being touchy-feely and cuddling, but she definitely knows how to motivate me to do something I don't want to do_.

I pull butter out of the fridge and spread it generously over the slices of bread before pulling out a garlic powder and sprinkle it on to the buttered bread. With a smile on my face I put the bread in the oven before going over and stirring the pasta sauce, with I taste and add some garlic to.

After spending about two hours slaving over hot stoves, _literally_ , Weiss and I head out to get to the bookstore before Yang does. We make it about fifteen minutes before Yang is supposed to be there and we head up to the woman at the help desk.

"Hey I was wondering if you might be able to help me out, my sister is coming in to buy a book for her girlfriend, it's the third novel in the Ninjas of Love series. Do you have it?" I ask the attendant. She nods to me and brings a copy of the book. "Do you have any others in stock?"

"No we don't this is the only one we have," she tells me. Weiss smiles and wraps her arms around my right one.

"Can you reserve this one for the woman who we said will be coming in? She'll be blonde, and most likely having a mini panic attack over not being able to find it. And don't worry she'll be fine so long as you have the book for her," Weiss tells the attendant. The woman behind the counter smiles and nods.

"May I ask what exactly this is about?" the woman asks.

"We have a stupid tradition of pranking one of our friends on Christmas vacation. This one's sister has been doing it to us for the past two years so it was decided the tradition would continue. The girl whose coming in, her girlfriend told us that we would be pranking her. So here we are, making sure it's actually just a prank and not a death sentence," Weiss explains. I smile at the girl on my are before putting down a five lien note on the counter.

"This is for the hold, and please don't say a word to my sister," Ruby begs giving the attendant her puppy dog eyes, which of course the attendant accepts.

"Alright. You two have a great Christmas," the attendant tells me. With a smile on both of our faces Weiss and I walk out of the bookstore and take refuge inside a coffee shop to wait for the bobbing blonde mane of hair that sits a top my sister's head.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Weiss

 _Oh Ruby…_ I look over at the girl across from me as she sits with her sketch pad out. Ruby is drawing, _what I have no idea_ , but I can tell she's drawing because her tongue is poking out of the corner of her mouth and her beautiful silver eyes are squinting at the page. I reach over and tap her on the shoulder.

"No!" Ruby says, a little loudly. With the most incredulous look I can muster I gaze at her like she just bit me. _Ruby's not the touch-a-phobe, I am. She loves it whenever I try and initiate contact with her_. "Sorry, but you messed it up, go back to how you were sitting before. It was almost perfect."

I smile again. _If there is anything Ruby takes as seriously as fighting, weapons, and me it's drawing_.

"Of course Dolt, though I suggest you tell me when you're drawing me so we can avoid these types of incidents," I answer Ruby. She gives me one of her scowls that she's picked up over the past three years. To say the least it isn't at all threatening, and if anything I can't help the smile that comes to my face at her attempt. "Ruby you dolt, I think I finally realize why you are barely affected by my scowls now."

"I'm still _your_ Dolt princess, _and_ I've been learning from the best on how to scowl. So if you decide to mock my scowl you mock your own," Ruby hisses barely able to keep up the angry look on her face. With a laugh I shake my head and put a hand on her before going back to how I was sitting before holding my cup of tea.

"Alright keep your skirt on right Dolt. Finish up your drawing quickly though Yang should be here any minute now," I tell my girlfriend whose tongue is once again stacking out from between her lips as she focuses on capturing me. _Why that girl thinks I'm a good model to draw I'll never know, but then again I barely comprehend why she even goes out with me so I guess she sees something that I don't_.

As soon as my thought finishes I notice the blonde mane that belongs to Yang, _my God did I just make a rhyme_ , bursting through the crowd towards the book store. I start to stand but a hand on my shoulder stops me dead.

"Sit down right now or I promise to be the most major pain as soon as Christmas starts," Ruby commands. I glare at the girl and she returns it with one of utmost command. "Weiss we have to wait until she leaves anyway, plus I am almost done."

"Fine!" I continue my glare but it ends when her own glare is replaced with those adorable puppy dogs I can never refuse. The glare fades from my face and I sit down to let my adorable little Dolt finish her drawing. _What did I do to get this amazingly adorable girl?_

"Done, see it wasn't that hard, and you said I had trouble sitting still. Come on we should get the receipt, I see her leaving," Ruby tells me as she slides her sketchbook back into her bag and slings it onto her shoulder. I wrap my hand around her's as we walk back into the book store and straight to the attendant we'd spoken to earlier.

"You wouldn't mind doing us a favor and giving us a copy of the receipt for the purchase my girlfriend's sister made, right?" I ask decisively. The attendant smiles and hands me a receipt for _Ninjas of Love 3_.

"There ya go. I wish you good luck and a happy Christmas, though I hope you don't go too far with this prank of yours," the attendant says back. I smile and nod a thank you as Ruby and I head back out of the store and quickly get to the airship back to Beacon before Yang does.

We're dressed and ready exactly five minutes before dinner starts and we head down with Blake.

"Is everything going according to plan?" Blake asks as we sit down across from each other, Ruby on my right. I give her a small smile before I decide to answer.

"You know for someone whose love of their life is being pranked you seem to be taking a bit too much enjoyment in Ruby and I getting those photos back?"

Blake's reaction is priceless as she goes red from embarrassment and looks down at her plate as I nod to everyone who's present to begin dishing up their food and eating.

Team RWBY's Dorm Room

One Hour Later

Ruby

I smile at Weiss as she sits next to me holding her present from Pyrrha. The other huntress had already given me another edition of weapon's manuals and I was just putting it down as Weiss began to torture me once more with her purposefully slow unwrapping. I give my Princess the best glare I can muster causing almost everyone in the room to laugh. Weiss turns like she hadn't noticed anything and looks at the glare.

"Oh! What is it my Dolt?" Weiss questions a smile creeping across her face. _She's doing this on purpose… Idea! Two can play at that game Weiss, and now I play to win._ I smile back, letting the glare fade.

"Oh… it's nothing really my _Princess_ , but… well… if you don't start opening those presents faster I might be forced to take drastic measures," I tell my girlfriend. The statement causes Nora to go 'Ohhhh snap!' and makes Pyrrha and Jaune smile while Ren groans slightly. Weiss' determination wavers for a second, I see it just underneath her face, the use of her pet name was unnerving her in her attempt to mess with me. As soon though as the waver appears it disappears. A look of pure mocking writes itself upon Weiss' features.

"And what, pray tell, kind of ' _drastic measures_ ' do you speak of?" Weiss asks. My smile grows wider, but it is a wicked smile. I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to me.

"You see I'm pretty sure it's something you wouldn't like it if I said it out loud. I mean I know how important your reputation is to you," I snicker. Weiss' determination again flickers before steadying.

"And what would you say, my Dolt?" my love questions. I smile even wider than I already am and intertwine my legs with her. Weiss' face starts to colour a deep red as she blushes. _Damn it! Why did you have to go and do that? You know I love it when you blush, how cute you loo… Get it together Ruby Rose!_ The Weiss inside of my head snaps. I regain my composure and begin to stare my girlfriend down.

"Are you sure you want me to say it to the room?" I ask in my most seductive voice I can muster, which has gotten quite better with Weiss' emphasis on perfection. Right now I'm betting she's wishing she wasn't so good at changing some of my behaviours. Weiss' face starts to compete with the colour of my cloak.

"R-r-Ruby! What… what are you… d-d-doing?" Weiss stammers. I give her a seductive look and lean in to tell her. As I lean I wrap my freehand in hers and with my other arm pull her onto my lap, earning more hoots of approval from Nora and smiles from Pyrrha while an astounded Jaune tries to comprehend what's going on.

"You have two choice my Princess," I whisper. "One you continue unwrapping your presents so slow and I'll be forced to tell everyone about the time you got a B- on your Grimm studies test, a lower grade then me if I remember correctly. Two you take a kiss in public and I will never use that as leverage ever again, oh! And you have to speed up your unwrapping process."

Weiss' expression turns to shocked, then anger, and then defeat as she realizes I've backed her into a corner. With everyone waiting expectantly Weiss has no choice but to be humiliated or allow PDA.

"I'll take the kiss my Dolt… and right now I wish I'd never taught you the art of Schnee Revenge," Weiss whispers. I smile and moving my arm up her back to her neck I plant a very long passionate kiss onto her lips, this elicits hoots and applause from everyone paying attention.

"Good choice my Princess," I tell her as I set her back onto the bed and allow her to start more rapidly unwrapping her presents, though still with the same Schnee precision she was known for, and I wouldn't have it any other way. "Oh and Weiss."

My girlfriend turns to look at me after admiring her _Dust Applications Manual_ from Pyrrha. Looking at me curiously she waits for me to finish.

"I grew up with an older sister I know how to get revenge, though you did teach me to play for keeps."

The rest of the present opening goes off without a hitch, or smooch, _if you wanna say it that way_. I watch as everyone in Team JNPR walks out to go open their own presents from their others in the privacy of their own room. I shoot over and grab the presents for Weiss from where I'd hidden it. _I really hope she likes it_ , I think to myself as I sit down on our shared bed and hand the present to her. Weiss smiles as she takes the present and hands me mine.

I give her that dog like happy face Weiss cannot ignore as I shake the presents a couple of times. Weiss glares at me and takes my hand to keep me from shaking it.

"You know if you keep shaking it you're going to break it," Weiss states simply. She turns her glare into a smile and pulls me closer. "I'm sorry if I was messing with you earlier, but please stop shaking your present and just open it my Dolt."

"Yes my Princess," I answer the girl beside me before viciously tearing off the wrapping paper on the gift. I open up the box to find a single high-caliber sniper rifle case sitting in a white velvet padding. "Weiss?"

"It's the first casing you fired after we started dating, but that isn't your present, just a keepsake," Weiss answers. I turn to her with a confused look, urging her to continue her explanation. "Dolt. I had some engineers as the Schnee Dust Company look at your sniper rounds, they think they've found a way to make rounds similar to the ones I've given to Blake so that you can harness different dust powers with your _Crescent Rose_."

"What?!" I whisper quietly trying to not disturb Blake and Yang. Weiss wraps me in a hug and just nods her head into my shoulder as I try to process what she told me.

"Thank you Weiss, you're the best girlfriend someone could ask for, and I'm glad I have you," I tell the girl snuggling into me. "Now you open your present! Open it! Open it! Open it!"

"Calm down, I'll get to it. Can't I just be in your arms for a bit though?" Weiss asks.

"Nope. Open it first. Then we can cuddle," I command. Grudgingly Weiss accepts.

Team RWBY's Dorm Room

Present Time

Weiss

"Okay," I say with an exasperated sigh as I untangle myself from my girlfriend and pick up my present. I begin to open it slowly until Ruby's hand on my outside arm reminds me of what happened last time. _Ruby stop! I'll open it faster just don't tease me like that again_ , I think to myself as I start tearing the paper off of the box. As I tear off the paper the top of the box goes with it revealing a white and blue fabric folded up within.

"Ruby?" I question and look at her. The other girl just smiles expectantly and motions for me to pull it out of the box. Shaking my head I do as requested and pull on the fabric, which falls to the ground unfolding into a cloak. _My God! Did she make this herself?_ I turn and look at Ruby who stands me up and spins me around. The cloak settles around my frame immediately warming me with its thick but soft fabric. _What is this made of? And is that a bit of dust I see? How much did Ruby pay in fabric to make this? It appears_ really _high end_.

I'm then dragged in front of the mirror in the room where Ruby stands behind me, her own red cloak now on while she waits for me to respond. _It's beautiful, the way it fades to blue as it goes down, the red interior… just my God Ruby!_ Words fail me for one of the first times in my life and I decide there'ss only one thing to do. I turn and wrap Ruby in a massive hug until I once again remember my words.

"It's beautiful Ruby,… I love you," I whisper the words and Ruby goes rigid in my arms. "Too much?"

When Ruby doesn't answer I start to wonder if this was the wrong time to say it, _our first 'I love you' and Ruby freezes_. Before the panic spreads too fat though Ruby kisses me, pulling me deeper into her embrace and then releasing me and pushing me away so she can look me in the eyes. I stare at those loving silver orbs hoping to God that she says it back.

"I love you too, my Princess," Ruby says before hugging me again and pulling me back to our bed. Once we've sat back down I look across at Blake and Yang in each other's arms. A single tap on Ruby's arm reminds her of the plan and she asks if Blake liked her present. I can't stop myself and snicker at the comment, causing Blake to look over at us.

"What did you do?" Blake hisses at us. I try to answer and the only thought that comes to mind is what Yang's face is going to look like shortly and I laugh. Ruby eventually gets control again and asks Yang if she still has the photos.

I'm still laughing when Yang starts shouting and when she lets her head down in defeat and gives in to Ruby and I's demands. With exasperation Yang request we all go to bed and I smile in answer as I let Blake make the call and let her girlfriend off the hook for the night.

Ruby crawls in the bed behind me and wraps her arms around me, tangling are legs together and breathing softly into my hair.

"I'm glad you said it first Weiss. Good night, I love you."

Team RWBY's Dorm Room

The Next Morning

I wake up to the cold at my back, _this is a first. Ruby got up before me?_ I sit up and look around for my partner but she's nowhere to be found. Deciding I might as well get up I start out of bed, but before I can get the covers off Blake pounces me shoving me back into the bed.

"Blake what the Hell?" I growl at the Faunus as she traps me beneath her. The other girl doesn't say a word as she stares down at me. Her amber eyes meet with my own and I swear it was like trying to look through glass made of amber resin.

"What is going on? What is up with Yang and why did she and Ruby sneak out of here so early?" asks Blake in a commanding tone. I glare up at her and try to push her off, but being the smallest on the team didn't give me any possible chance of beating the shadowy ninja known as Blake Belladonna.

"Fine!" I state sternly. "Get off of me so I can at least sit up before I start explaining."

Blake grudgingly agrees and stands up and then sits back down on Ruby and I's bed. I pull myself up and pick Ruby's pillow to lean against, this elicits a smile from the ninja. Turning my icy glare on the other girl I try and calm myself down after the excitement so that I don't lose my temper on Christmas Day _Ruby would killed me if I lost it, Yang keeps saying Ruby wouldn't but she's never really seen us spar. God Ruby can scare me sometimes and_ Crescent Rose _isn't a joke_. Blake tapping my arm is enough to bring me back out of my thoughts to look into those amber eyes and see the worry written there.

"Blake it's alright, Yang is just freaking out over the prank that you asked us to pull on her. She'll be back to normal after she and Ruby come back, hopefully with breakfast and not empty handed," I say finishing off my statement with a look of annoyance at the idea.

"But I don't feel like it is that simple Weiss. You might think your insecure, but take a look at me. I grew up with the White Fang, I have no idea how to do any of this. I can't help but think the worse, it's just my nature to. What do I do? It's so hard to trust… I mean I love Yang, but not only do I have trouble telling her, I don't know how to trust…" Blake trails off. I smile at the girl and slowly reach out and a rub her shoulder slightly.

"Blake you know things like emotions and contact don't come easy to me. You know that I have trouble talking to anyone about certain topics, even with Ruby I've been able to come so far. I'm the wrong person to ask how to state your feelings, last night was the first time I told Ruby in one and a half years. I almost didn't think I was ever going to say it Blake, there's one thing though that I realized after I told her though. I figured out that trust isn't about being willing to tell someone, it's about choosing to tell them, choosing to let them in and let them help you. I know for a fact that I don't feel I deserve Ruby, I constantly wonder what I did to deserve the lovable dolt I call a partner, but she loves me and she's told me as much. Blake what I'm trying to say is that sometimes you have to take a plunge, a leap of faith and decide that whether or not you trust the person you are going to try and be with them. Leap of faith and the trust comes later it's hard but you don't always have a choice," I tell Blake. The woman smiles back at me and nods her thanks.

"You know you're the last person I thought I was going to talk to about this, but I guess there was never another who'd understand," Blake tells me. This brings a smile to my face and I continue to rub Blake's shoulder.

"If you ever need to talk to anyone you can always talk to me. You made a promise to be open with me and I guess that promise should go both ways really. I'm sorry this little prank is making you wonder about Yang, but believe me when I say she's acting weird because she's afraid and I really don't want to take away her chance to tell you what it is," I tell Blake. In response the other girl shakes her head at me.

"Weiss I need to know? What was it? What is driving her so absolutely crazy? I mean she just isn't herself, I don't remember what happened last night because I wasn't paying attention but I do remember that Yang made no comments. Yang always makes comments, always Weiss! I mean what am I supposed to think?" Blake shouts at me.

"Yang forgot to buy your present until yesterday!" I shout unable to hold it in any longer. Blake stops her mouth opening and closing at me. I clamp my hand over my own mouth and try to stop myself from saying anything else.

"That's what this is all about? This is what you had on Yang that caused her to act so stupid?" Blake says a smile touching her face as she starts to laugh at the stupidity of it all. "This entire time I've been thinking the worst, doubting myself and Yang, and the only issue was buying a present late! My God don't I feel stupid. Humiliating, it seems Ruby isn't the only one who learned something from you Weiss. I can't tell you how humiliated I feel right now all I can tell you is that I wouldn't have felt this way three years ago."

"Don't worry Blake you have made changes to Yang if it makes you feel any better, because I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't have ever felt this bad about not getting a gift for a significant other, let alone _have_ a significant other if it weren't for you," I tell Blake. She smiles at the idea of Yang running around on Christmas Eve trying to find a copy of _Ninjas of Love 3_.

"Well I mean you got the photos so at least she doesn't have those anymore, but why the present? Couldn't you have chosen something else, something a little less stressful?" Blake asks me.

"Do I have to remind you of the past two years of Hell Yang put Ruby and I through? The constant Mistletoe, more than one game of spin the bottle, and if that wasn't enough she locked the two of us in a closet for four hours on Christmas Eve last year after we started dating. That was just to get us to have _sex_! I have no idea how you remember that, but I remember it as one of the most awkward moments in my life, even more awkward then that time Ruby fell on top of me and groped me by accident!" I shout back at Blake. This only causes the other girl to bust out laughing and nod in agreement.

"I guess you are right Weiss. Yang has made every Christmas for you and Ruby horribly inappropriate and hard to get through, it kind of makes me forgive you, but at the same time did you have to get her scared half to death?" Blake responds.

"Technically… it's you who is causing her to be scared out of her wits, not me," I say with a wry smile on my face. Blake glowers at me, but nods.

"Alright I guess I'll let it go, but please if it happens again next year please be careful with Yang, I don't need her losing her mind before Finals," Blake answers. I take my hand off her should and nod my agreement. That's when the door opens and Ruby and Yang walk in.

Ruby sets down the chocolate chip pancakes on one plate and her strawberry chocolate chip pancakes on the bed tray we share before setting it down over me considering I'm still in bed. I pick up my fork and knife and take the first bite smiling at the awesomely made pancakes. _I'll never tell her how much I love these, but this is by far my favorite little tradition of ours_.


End file.
